call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Taktikeinstieg
Der Taktikeinstieg ist ein Ausrüstungsgegenstand aus dem Multiplayer von Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 und Call of Duty: Black Ops II. In der Modern Warfare-Serie sehen sie aus wie Leuchtsignale, in der Black Ops-Serie wie kleine Beamer. Man kann sie überall platzieren und hat daher die freie Wahl, wo man respawnen möchte. Verbündete Taktikeinstiege erscheinen grün, feindliche rot. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Der Taktikeinstieg ist ein Ausrüstungsgegenstand und wird mit Level 11 freigeschaltet. Es dauert einige Sekunden, thumb|Der Taktikeinstieg in MW2 (feindlich)bis man ihn durch die Ausrüstungstaste aktiviert. Feindliche Spieler können ihn zerstören, indem sie eine Taste drücken oder ihn zerschießen. Durch einen Pfeil wird angezeigt, in welche Richtung der Spieler blicken wird, wenn er wieder ins Spiel kommt. In taktischen Spielmodi wie Herrschaft oder Sprengkommando können Taktikeinstiege wirklich nützlich sein, denn man kann sie in der Nähe von Objekten platzieren und spart sich damit die Zeit, über die Karte zu rennen, was Feinde möglicherweise daran hindern kann meine MUSCHI ZU LECKEN, eine Bombe scharf zu machen oder eine Flagge einzunehmen. Es dauert jedoch einige Zeit, bis der Taktikeinstieg platziert wird, wodurch der Angriff verzögert werden kann. Durch den Taktikeinstieg verliert man weiterhin andere Angriffsmöglichkeiten wie das C4 oder die Semtexgranaten. Zu guter Letzt ist es ein Kinderspiel, jemanden zu töten, der mit einem Taktikeinstieg spawnt, denn man kann einfach davor warten und die Person schnell ausschalten, ohne dass dieser Spieler Zeit hat zu reagieren. Call of Duty: Black Ops In Black Ops ist der Taktikeinstieg wieder ein Ausrüstungsgegenstand, aber man kann die Zeit zum Legen diesmal thumb|Der Taktikeinstieg in Black Ops (verbündet)etwas schneller gestalten, um nicht immer direkt abserviert zu werden. Außerdem ist das Objekt in Frei-für-alle nicht benutzbar, damit das gegenseitige Hochleveln in solchen Spielmodi unterbunden wird. Während man den Taktikeinstieg platziert, ist man nicht mehr so laut wie noch in Modern Warfare 2. Für feindliche Spieler blinkt er rot, für verbündete Teamkameraden grün, aber diesmal sendet er auch ein leises Piepsgeräusch aus, das man noch in einem großen Radius hören kann. Da es auf vielen Karten Blinklichter und ähnliche Geräusche gibt, denken viele Spieler, es wäre Teil der Map, anders als der hell leuchtende Strahl im Vorgänger. Feindliche Spieler können den Taktikeinstieg immer noch leicht zerstören, indem sie eine Taste drücken oder auf ihn schießen. Selbst Messern funktioniert diesmal. Durch Blendgranaten, Handgranaten und Nova-Gas wird der Taktikeinstieg teilweise außer Gefecht gesetzt oder gänzlich zerstört. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Der Taktikeinstieg wird in Modern Warfare 3 mit Level 61 freigeschaltet und ist identisch mit dem aus Modern thumb|Der Taktikeinstieg in Modern Warfare 3 (feindlich)Warfare 2. Allerdings nimmt er diesmal einen Platz bei den taktischen Granaten ein, außerdem kann man die Zeit zum Aktivieren mit einem bestimmten Perk verringern. Anders wie in Black Ops kann man den Taktikeinstieg wieder in Frei-für-alle benutzen, außerdem kann man das Respawnen nicht abbrechen, wodurch man immer an der vorherigen Stelle spawnt. In Gebieten mit vielen feindlichen Spielern kann das zu einem unverdienten zweiten Tod führen. Der Taktikeinstieg erscheint auch im Spielmodus Infiziert und wird dort von den Infizierten benutzt. Er ist ziemlich nützlich, wenn man ihn in der Nähe eines feindlichen Spielers platziert. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Der Taktikeinstieg erscheint auch in Black Ops II, wo er deutlich sichtbarer ist wie in den früheren Spielen, weil er thumb|Der Taktikeinstieg in Black Ops II (verbündet)einen roten oder grünen Strahl erzeugt. Er kann immer noch zerstört werden, indem man sich über einen feindlichen Taktikeinstieg stellt und eine Taste drückt. Wie in Black Ops kann man in der Abschusskamera bestätigen, dass man nicht mehr am gelegten Ort spawnen möchte, außerdem ist der Ausrüstungsgegenstand in Frei-für-alle verboten. Infos Modern Warfare 2 *Außerdem Man kann rot leuchtende Taktikeinstiege auf dem Boden in der Mission Ihre eigene Schuld erkennen. *Wenn man als Zuschauer mitspielt, kann man die Taktikeinstiege manchmal nicht sehen. *Wenn man jemandem zuschaut, wie er einen Taktikeinstieg platziert, zündet dieser die Fackel nicht an und legt sie hin, sondern "wirft" sie weg wie eine ganz normale Granate. *Bricht man die Animation ab, während man sie schon ausführt, kann man immer noch das Klicken hören. *Wenn man genau hinsieht, kann man auf der Fackel die Worte "Golden Beard" (dt. Goldener Bart) und "Emergency Flare" (dt. Notfallsignal) lesen. *Ursprünglich sollte der Taktikeinstieg ein Extra 3 sein, wie man auch im Multiplayertrailer von Modern Warfare 2 sehen kann. Black Ops *Die Worte "Tactical Insertion" (dt. Taktikeinstieg) und das Logo von Treyarch kann man auf dem Taktikeinstieg erkennen, wenn man ihn vorbereitet. *Platziert man den Taktikeinstieg nah an einer Wand, kann man ihn durch Gebäude leuchten sehen. *in Call of the Dead liegen zahlreiche Taktikeinstiege im Stil von Modern Warfare 2 auf dem Boden herum. Modern Warfare 3 *Auf der Fackel steht "Keep out of reach of children" (dt. Außer Reichweite von Kindern aufbewahren). Black Ops II *Das Modell aus Black Ops wurde benutzt, um in der Mission Leide mit mir die Kampfschiffe zu dirigieren. *Die Koordinaten, die er anzeigt, sind auf jeder Map anders und zeigen den Ort an, an dem die Map im realen Leben liegt. *Manche Maps haben auch Koordinaten, die gar nicht stimmen können, beispielsweise Turbine, wo die Daten einen nach China verweisen, obwohl die Map in Jemen spielt. *Auf dem Deckel des Taktikeinstieges befindet sich ein zweidimensionaler Barcode. Kategorie:Ausrüstung aus Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Ausrüstung aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategorie:Ausrüstung aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategorie:Ausrüstung aus Call of Duty: Black Ops II